<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son Of Evil by scoryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389713">Son Of Evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu'>scoryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akame ga Kill! (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akame Ga Kill Spoilers, Angst, Author Can't Tag, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Execution, Heavy Angst, Nightmares, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, heavy spoilers, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, the emperor, prepares for his execution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Son Of Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished Akame Ga Kill today, and it hurt so so much. </p><p>Tbh the emperor deserved better, so I'm going to make him suffer out of my love for 'Daughter Of Evil' &lt;3</p><p>This is based of the ending of the anime, and I know the manga ending is different. So if you haven't watched the anime, then please be warned that this has spoilers. </p><p>Content Warnings: Death, Nightmares (If I missed anything please let me know!!)</p><p>I hope you enjoy this-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Emperor was ready to say goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although .. He never got to explore the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never truly got to rule by his own accord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never got a great relationship with his parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And .. he never got to experience love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or freedom for that matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it’s not like it mattered what he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all means of the word he was a bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was always meant to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He allowed himself to fail and destroy his empire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked with people’s lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who did he think he was? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyways, now was the time to end everything. End the old empire. End himself. Simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Are you ready for the execution”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He looked up at Najenda’s light purple eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The young male flashed a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the execution was set for the next day. He laid down in his cell bed reflecting on his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, did anyone ever love him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All his parents wanted him to do was set out for success. When did they hug him. Isn’t that what loving parents were supposed to do?? What did he know? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, those he allowed to influence him were absolute assholes. And yet he continued to carry out those dumbass acts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> What did it matter. What did anything matter. The nation is getting better. It’s turning a new leaf. He wouldn’t be a part of that, and that’s perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s the way things should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could apologize to those he wronged in the afterlife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> At least, if things went according to his desperate plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ex-emperor tried to fall asleep. Although the end was near, he was able to. His ‘dream’ was .. horrible to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His childish war with Tatsumi was displayed in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Everyone’s lives who he had cut short were yelling at him, excited that he was losing this stupid battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then everyone had morphed into his late parents. It was painful to see them again. Especially in this state. At least he could see them before his nearing death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red flower formed in his hands. It whispered to him. Telling him to kill his ‘parents’. To stab and end the lives of all these civilians.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Instead he plunged it into his heart. That managed to wake him up in a cold sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around in his cell and smiled. Everything would work out once he died. The nation would be ok. And that was enough for him. It was more than he could even ever ask for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young boy decided to wait around in his bed. He didn’t want to sleep again. He wasn’t worthy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours of sorrow later, he was collected to go to his beheading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the time he was being led out, he wore a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything he had done in his entire miserable life had led up to this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As the chopping block was on its way to his neck, the bell had rung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my it’s tea time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emperor never uttered a word after that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for making it to the end.</p><p>Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are genuinely appreciated. Do it for Night Raid ;) </p><p>Remember to take care of yourselves &lt;3</p><p>Question: Which death hit you the hardest?? For me I'd say Lubbock or Leone (They all hurt-)</p><p>- Scoryuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>